Tasuku Ryuenji
by Mara390
Summary: Tasuku Ryuenji es un combatiente de Buddy muy reconocido, se cree que se conoce todo de él, o eso creen...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy latina, ¡por favor, no me lancen tomates!, pero, bueno, la idea me estaba torturando, ¡hasta en los sueños!, así que ¡por favor disfruten!**

* * *

-No puedo creerlo, todo porque un niñato de primaria habla de más, estaría descansando tranquilamente, sabiendo que tenía todo planeado, pero, ¿que hace aquel?, ¡mete su bocaza y lo arruina todo!- dijo una chica mirando el cielo, sencillamente esto no se lo había esperado ni en sus más alocados sueños.

_Flashback_

' _Tasuku Ryuenji, famoso por su de habilidad en las peleas Buddyfight, también ser parte de la policía Buddy, considerado un genio, se encuentra en estos momentos en una pelea contra un criminal, en estos momentos nadie ha podido vencerlo, ¿Este s__erá el fin de sus victorias_? cuestionaba una reportera en un helicoptero admirando la batalla.

-Te doy 2 opciones, puedes venir conmigo tranquilamente, o, tener una pelea Buddyfight conmigo-sonreía, ese _chico_ de pelo azul, era _el_ tal llamado Tasuku Ryuenji,_  
_

- ¡Pelearé _mocoso_, ya lo verás ¡te ganaré! - replicó aquel hombre, quien ya había activado su tablero

-Ay, ¿porqué no sencillamente se rinden y vienen conmigo, me ahorrarían mucho tiempo-murmuró aquel _chico_ que en esos momentos, se encontraba de lo más _aburrido,_ dio sin suspiro y dijo:

- ¡De acuerdo! - sonrió y activo su tablero diciendo-¡Reúnase mis dragones! ¡Dragonic Force Luminize!

**Tasuku -****Criminal**

**Vidas**

**10-10 **

-Alzad la bandera- dijeron los 2 al unísono

-Dragón World- dijo viendo como su compañero Jack alzaba la bandera

-Generic World °- dijo el criminal viendo a Tasuku

-Ok, ¡tomaré el primer turno!- dijo Tasuku viendo al criminal

-¡Llamo a Jackknife a la derecha!- dijo

-¡Ataco con Jackknife!- dijo y apunto al criminal

-Termina mi turno

**Tasuku - Criminal**

**2° turno**

**Vidas**

**10-7**

**Monstruos**

**Jacknife-Derecha **

-De acuerdo _niño_, ¡verás que te derrotaré!

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar_

_-_ Y.. ¿ya tienen los datos?- pregunta un hombre con gafas

-No, señor- dice un hombre de cabello café

-Descuida, en un momento te paso los datos- dijo una señora rubia

-Listo- dijo el mismo señor

_En la pelea..._

_-Tasuku- _escuchó en su auricular- _Este criminal usa un mazo defensivo, por eso debes terminar rápido con la pelea, sino, las cosas se van a poner feas._

**Tasuku- Criminal**

**6° turno**

**Vidas**

**5- 3**

**Monstruos compañeros**

**Jackknife-Derecha Combat Unit, Guardian Rook- Centro**

**Jahmard dragón-Izquierda **

-Lo capto- dijo Tasuku - ¡Ataca Jackknife!- señalo a su oponente con una espada_  
_

-¡Aquí voy!- dijo Jackknife, y lo que hizo fue atacar destruyendo al monstruo Combat Unit, Guardian Rook

-¡Listo!, ahora... ¡Impact Card!- sonrió y alzo su carta-

En ese momento una garra de dragón grande llega, toma una espada y se alza.

El combatiente Tasuke sonríe y dice:

-¡Gargantua Punisher!- dicho esto ataco al criminal, venciéndolo

**Tasuku- Criminal**

**Vidas**

**5-0**

-Listo- dijo eso, con los brazos cruzados mirando al criminal

-_Buen trabajo, Tasuku-_ escucho en su auricular- _Puedes ya irte_-

-¿En serio comandante I?, quiero decir ¿No cree que es algo temprano, más de lo usual?- pregunta muy extrañado

-_Si Tasuku, tienes muchas cosas que hacer, la señora Stella te acompañará-_ dicho esto, trago saliva en seco

-..¿S...tella?- pregunto tartamudo- ¿No puede ser Mr. Takihara?- pregunto algo esperanzado

-_No, bueno, en realidad si, pero..., Stella lleva ya un tiempo pidiendo eso, y Mr. Takihara no creo que pueda todo el tiempo, además, ya es hora de que pases tiempo con ella- _al escuchar eso, no pudo sentirse peor

-Ay rayos, pues, tiene razón Comandante I, creo que si- contesto cortesmente, pese que en el fondo se negaba rotundamente a esa orden

_-De acuerdo, entonces ven a la base enseguida- _dicho esto, escucho como colgaban

-¡Jack!- llamo a su compañero- ¡terminó nuestro turno!- al decir esto , pudo ver como su compañero se acercaba

-En serio, ¿por qué muy temprano?- pregunto su compañero extrañado

-Porque tengo tarea que hacer- al ver como su compañero no se conformaba suspiró y añadió- Igualmente, pasaré la tarde con...- hizo una pausa y continuo-... Stella.

Cuando dijo eso, su dragón ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión, pero después al entender que iba a pasar, no pudo evitar tragarse su risa, y lo único que atino a hacer es decir:

-Mejor vayámonos al auto- cuando dijo eso, Tasuku pudo notar las risas que se aguantaba Jack, con un movimiento de mano lo ignoró, y se fue a la patrulla, al llegar, miro a Jack, suspiro, y al entrar al auto, llamo a Jack a su forma de tarjeta, la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y se marcho a la base.

_En la base..._

-Ay, neh, Tasu... ahh, no se como llamarte, ¿cómo quieres que te llame linda?- pregunto Stella mirando a aquella niña con una sonrisa

En efecto, delante de Stella se encontraba una chica linda de cabello corto de color azul, con una falda que le llegaba muy arriba de las rodillas, una blusa con un listón rojo, calcetines blancos y zapatos blancos, llevaba un sombrero que evitaba que se viera su flequillo y sus ojos

-Puedes llamarme como desees- dijo, con una voz algo melodiosa, evitando el contacto visual

-Whoa, pocas veces oigo tu voz, entonces- la mujer puso un dedo en su boca pensando en como llamar a la niña- ¡AH!, ¡ya sé!, te llamaré en estos momentos Asuka, pues no queremos que sepan que eres _el_ famoso Tasuku Ryenji ¿no?

Cuando dijo eso, movió su cabeza dándole la razón a Stella, cuando acabo, alzo sus ojos, revelando así sus ojos particulares, de un color carmesí.

* * *

**Esto significan los datos de pelea, si se confunden:**

Peleador- Peleador

Número de turno

Vidas

Monstruos compañeros°

Nombre de tarjeta- Donde se encuentra (Centro, derecha o izquierda)

°Monstruos compañeros es la traducción al español de los Buddy Monsters, lo puse, para que los lectores de habla inglesa, si usan el Traductor de Google no se confundiera. ¡Si quieren lo cambio!

**Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, espero que me haya quedado bien, me gustaría saber si estoy bien con los datos de las peleas, pues, no soy una muy buena jugadora de Buddyfight, ¡el próximo capitulo continuará el Flashback!, ¡y que bueno si alguien espera con ansias, subiré la continuación!, ¡ Y si a nadie le gusto la idea, que se aguante, porque aún así habrá conti!, espero reviews, y sino ponen..., ¡pues no pasa nada!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, soy yo otra vez, estoy muy inspirada con esta historia, curiosamente, cuando publico una nueva historia, me viene mucha inspiración, quien sabe porque, lo malo es que es un círculo vicioso y no puedo esperar a terminar al menos 5 capítulos a mis historias, y después no se me ocurre nada, ¡es horrendo!, pero, ¡les dejo este capítulo!, ¡y ya dejo de decir cosas que no tiene nada que ver con el fic!**

* * *

_Continuación de flashback_

-¡AHHHHHH!, ¡ASUKA!- grito una mujer rubia (la alabada señora Stella), mirando aparadores de unas tiendas.

En estos momentos una chica de cabello algo largo de color azul, se encontraba muy,... pero muy avergonzada, e intentaba ocultarse en su sombrero, o, al menos, cubrirse la cara.

Odiaba esa situaciones, agarró un mechón de uno de sus cabellos, y empezó a enredar su dedo índice de su mano derecha en el , esa era una manía que debía quitarse, cuando estaba muy incomoda o inconforme con algo o una situación hacía eso, en serio debía quitarse esa manía, alguien podía mal pensar que estaba coqueteando, o, alguien podría averiguar sus debilidades. Podía solucionarlo contándolo , pero lamentablemente no la dejaban, así que lo recogía con pinzas que eran del mismo color de sus cabellos.

Esa chica, era _¡el mismísimo Tasuku Ryuenji!_, en realidad, era una niña, aunque, todas las personas creían otras cosas por 2 razones, la primera era que en realidad, su nombre era _Tasuka, _sin embargo, por su primer arresto, el cual había sido un hombre conocido como 'Tarea de dragón', y, por la gran similitud de su nombre con la de el, y un descuido de una secretaría, lo pusieron mal; la otra razón era...

-¡ASUKA!, ¡Ven aquí!- se escucho el 'tranquilo' llamado de la mujer rubia a lo lejos.

Suspiró, y cumplió esa orden al menos, gracias a ese llamado, pudo evitar recordar la segunda razón, que, aunque no fuera algo muy complicado, había sido originado por algo que, pese a que ya pasaron los años, dejó una marca que no podía olvidar, una que había cambiado su vida para siempre...

Dio otro suspiro y fue corriendo junto a la mujer

_Unos minutos más tarde..._

-Creo que es suficiente ¿no crees?- preguntó la señora Stella

Nuestra querida protagonista abrió los ojos grandemente, y después internamente se pregunto ¿suficiente?, ah no, lo que habían hecho fue ir a todas las tiendas de ropa del centro comercial, y estuvieron probándose ropa, especialmente ella, ¡eso es suficiente!, ¡eso es más que suficiente!, ¿que haría con tanta ropa?, y, ¡rayos!, no entendía a la moda, es decir, ¿por qué estar a la vanguardia, cuándo lo único que haces es copiar a los demás?, es decir, ¿no que las personas decían del toque único, y de otras cosas?, ¿no qué el estilo según era propio y único?, tal vez estaba equivocada, pero, en serio, le era tan complicado, que no sabía que elegir, su cotidiano atuendo consistia en blusa, pantalón y alguna que otra falda, pero, solo cuando estaba disfrazada.

-Asuka, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada Stella, al ver que la joven no le estaba respondiendo

-Mmmmh, ¡oh!, sí estoy bien, me parece que ya es suficiente- sonrió y ladeó la cabeza

-Ah, de acuerdo, ¿qué te parece si comemos aquí?, ya cuando lleguemos a casa, nada más nos cambiamos y dormimos, ¿a qué no es una buena idea?- dijo la señora Stella

Tasuka puso un dedo en su boca, y miro hacia arriba pensativa, la idea no era mala, además, así dormiría más, y no tendría cocinar, se turnaban, es decir, había alguien que se quedaba con ella y tenían un calendario donde decían que días iba cocinar cada uno, aunque, comúnmente no se cumplían esos turnos y ella era la que terminaba cocinando, no es que no le gustará cocinar, sencillamente estaba cansada por las caminatas , pues habían recorrido mucho, era una excelente idea-

-Me parece una excelente idea- dijo después de razonar

-¡Bien!, haber, mmmh, ¡ya sé!, se donde podemos comer- al escuchar eso, Tasuka cerró sus ojos esperando que estuviera ella equivocada y no dijera la otra frase que comúnmente se escuchaba después de ese tono de voz

-Está un poco lejos, así que ¡vamos, vamos!- lo había dicho, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió que la jalaban del brazo y la arrastraban, suspiró, e intentó seguir el ritmo de la caminata de la mujer, pero con trabajo llegaba a un metro de distancia de la mujer rubia

_Unos minutos más tarde_

Suspiró, y miró a su alrededor, no podía creer que estaba en esa situación, la cual era común para niños de 4 años.

Lo que había pasado básicamente es que, no encontraba a Stella, la había perdido de vista. En realidad, ella caminaba atrás de la mujer, cuando se tropieza y se cae, se paró, y había desaparecido por completo. Para colmo, no conocía el centro comercial, lo único que sabía era que el nombre del establecimiento donde irían, pero no sabía como llegar, rayos, debía mejorar su condición física, no, ¡debía salir más!, pero, ¡¿cómo saldría si con trabajo salía a asistir a la escuela?!, con su trabajo, corría muchos riesgos, era un milagro que estuviera ahí, no, era un milagro que estuviera viva.

-Mi vida es un asco- dijo cerrando sus ojos, bajando la cabeza, se quedó así un rato, hasta que sintió un escalofrío, y alzo su mirada. viendo como un chico estaba corriendo a su dirección.

Dolor fue lo primero que sintió después, el chico corría muy rápido, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, había llegado donde ella estaba, y, si apenas se había dado cuenta que llegaba, y el chico tampoco lo había notado, y chocaron, Tasuka cayó sentada, mientras que el chico logró equilibrarse y se quedó parado.

-¡AH!,lo siento mucho ¡estoy apu...!- el chico por alguna razón, no terminó la frase, y nadie hizo nada en medio de un silencio incomodo, hasta que Tasuka se atrevió a romper el hielo y dijo:

-Etto, disculpa, pero ¿me ayudas a pararme?- preguntó mirando al suelo

El chico que se había quedado callado, pues se había quedado mirándola fijamente ya que le parecía muy familiar, al escuchar la pregunta rápidamente volvió al mundo, y, muy avergonzado le dijo:

-¡AH!, perdona, un momento yo te ayudo- al terminar la frase tendió su mano y Tasuka la agarró, con el apoyo del chico se paró, al hacerlo sonrió y al recordar lo que había pasado, inmediatamente después se inclinó y dijo:

-¡Le agradezco por haberme levantado!...!- se sonrojó de vergüenza al saber que, no tenía la más remota idea de quien la había ayudado

-¡Supongo que quieres saber mi nombre! ¿no?- dijo el chico, Tasuka movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo dándole la razón al chico

-Bueno, entonces yo soy ¡Sol Banchou!- dijo el chico, causando solo confusión a nuestra protagonista,la cual la interpretó ladeando la cabeza a la derecha, ¡claro!, ocultando sus ojos con su largo cabello azul

Cuando el 'Sol Banchou' vio que la chica ladeaba la cabeza, pudo entender que la estaba confundiendo, así que enseguida le aclaró todo

-Bueno, veo que fue mala idea decírtelo porque estás confundida ¿no?- de nuevo, Tasuka le dio la razón al chico con un movimiento de cabeza

-¡Entonces te diré mi nombre! ¡mi nombre es Gao Mikado!, ¿y el tuyo?- preguntó el chico, haciendo que a Tasuka se le helará la sangre, aún con su flequillo tapando sus ojos de ese color extravagante, de un suave carmín

* * *

**¡Lo siento!, jejeje, el sentido de moda de Tasuka es casi igual al mío, ¡mi armario está lleno de pantalones y blusas!, no me gustan las faldas, solo la uso para la escuela, no tengo la más remota idea de lo que está de moda en estos momentos, ¡es muy cambiante, como la tecnología!, pero, dejemos de hablar de mi sentido horrendo de la moda, les dejo con la historia, que tengan un buen fin de semana, y, les digo, que estoy llena de ideas, subiré el próximo capítulo, algún día de estos ¡disfruten de la vida!.**


End file.
